duckdodgersfandomcom-20200215-history
General Z-9
"This is treason, Z-9! Only until the new ruling order takes over... And that's me." — Queen Tyr'ahnee and General Z-9 General Z-9, is a member of the Martian High Command and the main antagonist in Season 2. He is seen as Mars' new shinning star, the leader of the Martian military and Secretary of War and Peace for Martian Queen Tyr'ahnee. Z-9 is very ambitious and hopes to one day rule over both Mars and the Earth. To advance his agenda, he began romantically pursuing the Queen much to the chargin of Commander X-2. He also wrote the peace treaty between Earth and Mars, both times trying to gain Earth's submission to Martian rule. He came close to gaining Earth's defense codes and Dodgers ship to attack the Earth immediately. Ultimately he was defeated by the combined efforts of Duck Dodgers, the Cadet, Star Johnson, X-2 and Queen Tyr'ahnee. He is currently in the highest space prison for his treason and coup. He is voiced by Corey Burton. Appearance Z-9 is depicted as a tall and muscular individual (surpassing the notably large Star Johnson on both accounts) who dresses in an elaborate war armor that despite possessing the same basic features as X-2's uniform, is distinctly more elegant. He is intelligent, charming, well spoken and capable. As an efficient military officer, Z-9 disregards X-2's competence and serves as the Martian's answer to Dodger's rivalry with Johnson. He is seen wielding a variety of weapons, including a blaster, a rifle and a laser saber with expertise. He commands a variant different from of the common Martian Centurion, which features two red eyes and a golden beard ornament. Personality ''Of Course You Know This Means War And Peace'' saga Z-9 conspired with the robotic Counselor Dish in a plot of interplanetary conquest to take over the Earth by having a representative agree to a rigged treaty in which the planet would immediately hand over its defense codes and automatically surrender to Mars if either side declared war, intending to control both planets afterwards and dispose of Queen Tyr'ahnee if necessary. The conspiracy was the central plot element of the two-part "Of Course You Know This Means War And Peace" arc that served as the season 2 finale of the series. As the author of the treaty, Z-9 is seen supervising the ceremony where the President of Space and the Queen were supposed to sign the document. After his first attempt to was prevented by Duck Dodgers, who feared that peace would bring downsizing and sabotaged the pens that were to be used, he part of the Marian entourage that was to oversee further negotiations with captain Star Johnson. However, after witnessing Dodgers' inadvertently botching the defense of the Cadet (who took the blame for the incident with the pens), Z-9 personally requested that the duck was promoted to the rank of rear admiral and oversee the signing on behalf of the Earth, considering him an imbecile that would hand over the planet's defense plans unwittingly. After Johnson discovered the plot, he intercepted the captain and had him imprisoned at the Wongtona Guanamo Bay penal colony, not without gloating about his sham, an action that was seen by X-2. Also intercepting the latter and ordering his atomization, Z-9 was confronted by the Queen, which led to him announcing his betrayal. He then placed the entire Martian fleet on red alert, planning an immediate invasion following the treaty signing. After Dodgers rescues X-2 from Dish, both break into the prison and break out Cadet and Johnson. Meanwhile, Z-9 used the Queen as bait in a trap. Upon entering the palace, the party dispersed with X-2 going after the Queen, Cadet guarding the Earth defense codes and Johnson trying to hat into the invader's battle plan. Meanwhile, Dodgers was found and escorted by Centurions to the room where the treaty was to be signed, where Z-9 and Dish waited. X-2 managed to free the Queen by fooling the Centurions guarding her cage and both redenvoused with Johnson. Despite Dish seducing Dodgers during the reading of the document, Cadet managed to stall the process long enough for Z-9 to lose patience and force the signature. Believing that the briefcase handed to him contained the defense codes, he countered an attempt to arrest him and took the Queen hostage along Dish. Z-9 then transported her to Dodger's ship and departed to lead the invasion, only to discover that the briefcase contained overdue dirty laundry. This gave Cadet enough time to place the Earth's satellite system on alert. However, Z-9 chose to maintain his course despite being warned by Dish that this would obliterate the entire Martian fleet, knowing that he was in a Protectorate ship at the moment, entering the defense zone and ordering to fire the rear lasers at the satellites from within it, destroying the shield. As the Earth armada confronted the invaders, Johnson piloted a Martian ship close enough for the rest of the partir to evaporate inside the hijacked ship. Z-9 and Dodgers engaged in a lasersaber duel, as the vessel precipitated towards Protectorate headquarters. However, after X-2 released the Queen she disabled Dish, preventing the lasers from being fired. The Cadet's intervention resulted in him being electrocuted against the malfunctioning ship's dash and becoming unconscious. X-9 is next seen handcuffed at his trial for treason, where he is unanimously found guilty and sentenced to 200 years imprisoned at the Wongtona Guanamo Bay penal colony, where he is placed in the same cell as the Andromeda Annihilator, a deranged and larger prisoner that wanted to play toy soldiers. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villans Category:Martian Category:Aliens